


Shot for Shot

by Palmetto_Blue



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Modern AU, Modern Military AU, Not serious at all, SO FLUFFY, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 03:42:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15452601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palmetto_Blue/pseuds/Palmetto_Blue
Summary: Rey and Ben both hit the bar to drown their sorrows and decided to go shot for shot.





	Shot for Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Beta love: Thank you to ISeeAnIsland and Ianthe for their invaluable insight.

**_The Two-Step Saloon_**

**_Outside Fort Bragg, Home of Delta Force, the 82_ ** **_nd_ ** **_Airborne, & Special Forces_**

**_Fayetteville, NC_ **

Rey stared morosely at the half-empty drink in her hand and tilted it back and forth, watching the play of light in the dark amber liquid. The country cover band was playing an old Charlie Daniels tune about Johnny and his fiddle, and the dance floor was rocking, but she’d made a mistake when she’d come here. She should have stayed home - or gone to the Starbucks a block from her apartment. She’d thought she needed company, but she was wrong. She needed solitude.

 

“Mind if I sit?”

 

The gravelly voice startled her out of her reverie. She opened her mouth to reject him, but automatically glanced up, way up, to see who was disturbing her. The refusal she’d intended to offer died on her lips. “Sure, have a seat.”

 

He startled her by sitting beside her in the curved booth; she’d assumed he’d have taken the chair across from her.

 

Maybe he read her mind.

 

“I hope you don’t mind if I sit here. Can’t stand having my back to the door.”

 

Rey’s mouth kicked up on one side. “Scared the insurgents will come bursting in?”

 

“Not really. But my ex-girlfriend? She might.” He tilted his head and considered her. “Do I know you? You seem really familiar to me. You work on base, don’t you?”

 

Rey’s eyes narrowed as she stared into his brown eyes. “You’re an operator. They call you Kylo.”

 

“How did -” He stopped. “You’re a pilot, aren’t you?” His eyes narrowed slightly as he considered her and answered his own question. “Blackhawks. You dropped us into that insurgent den and then picked us up. It was what, two-three months ago?”

 

“I’m surprised you noticed me. That was a pretty ugly firefight, and you were dragging out some pretty banged-up guys.” Rey took a sip of her now-watery bourbon, trying to wash away the blood-soaked images from that day. “Is everyone - okay?”

 

He signaled the passing waitress. “Can I get a bourbon, neat?” He turned to Rey. “Let me buy you a drink. What would you like?”

 

“Seven and Seven.”

 

“I’ll be right back with those.” The waitress quickly slipped off into the crowd.

 

“No.” He finally answered her question. “We lost Slip and Nines.”

 

“I’m so sorry.”

 

“It’s fine. It’s the job, right?” He ran his hand through his longer-than-regulation hair. “Where is she with those drinks?”

 

“Here. Have the rest of this one.” Rey shoved hers over to him. “The alcohol should kill any germs.”

 

“You sure?”

 

“Of course, Kylo. Take it.”

 

Kylo picked up the glass, downed the rest of the bourbon, and pushed it away. “Call me Ben.”

 

“What?”

 

“Call me Ben. Kylo’s my operator name.” At her nod, he continued. “Now, what do you want me to call you, Jedi?” Her call sign had made him laugh when he’d seen it on the duty roster. But he wasn’t laughing anymore. It had been her daring maneuvers, forcing a helicopter to do things that he hadn’t thought possible, much less practical, that had gotten them out with only two deaths. Given the chance, everyone in their squad would have bought her drinks, except maybe Plasma, an ungrateful bitch if there ever was one.

 

“Rey.”

 

“Rey. That’s a good name.”

 

The waitress arrived, drinks in hand. “Want me to start a tab?”

 

“Sure.” Ben pulled his wallet out and handed over a black credit card which she took back to the bar. “So, Rey. Why are you in the Two-Step tonight?”

 

Rey had had just enough to drink to be honest. Brutally so. “My boyfriend dumped me, and I thought I wanted to be around people. But I was just about to leave when you showed up.” She took a sip of her drink. “What about you? Big, tall, handsome operator like you should have lots of options on a Friday night. Why are you here?”

 

“Same as you.”

 

“Really? Your boyfriend broke up with you?”

 

“Haha. So fucking funny. My girlfriend broke up with me. Said I was too emotional for her.”

 

“Well, screw them.” Rey clinked her glass against his. “Drink up. Since you’re here, we can get drunk together.”

 

He shot her a smile before taking the shot. “So, Jedi Rey…why did your boyfriend call it quits?”

 

“Flyboy thought I should marry him, leave my job, be a good Navy wife.”

 

“Navy? That was your first mistake.”

 

She snickered and took a sip of her drink. “Yeah, he’s stationed on the _Shall Not Perish_. Wanted to get married when he sailed into Norfolk the next time.”

 

“You don’t want to be a mom?”

 

“It’s not that. I do. Someday. But it’s like he thinks I should be someone I’m not. Of course, seeing his Facebook status updated as being in a relationship with some chick named Jess Pava didn’t help.” That Facebook status had been what had driven Rey out of her cozy apartment in search of drinks and company.

 

“No.”

 

“Yes. Seems like they have been “friends” for a long time.”

 

“Asshole.”

 

“That’s what I thought.” She took another sip of her drink. “What about you? Your girlfriend thought you were too emotional? Isn’t that normally the guy’s line?”

 

He shrugged and signaled for another drink. “Well, Phasma’s not your average girlfriend. She thought I should have left Nines behind - said he wouldn’t make it, wasn’t worth the effort of hauling him out.”

 

“What a bitch.”

 

He idly flipped his empty glass end over end on the table. “She was right - he wasn’t going to make it. But I won’t leave a man behind. He had a wife. She deserved the chance to say goodbye.”

 

Rey reached out and clasped his hand. “You did the right thing.”

 

A fleeting smile crossed his face as she held onto him. “Thank you, Rey.” He glanced down and then up, meeting her eyes. “The truth is, I would have broken up with her very soon - that kind of disrespect for a teammate? I knew then that she’d have made the same choice if it was me.” What he didn’t say was that he was here contemplating changing everything about his life - his career. That mission and every mission since had shown him that he was tired of being an operator, tired of blood, the death. It was time for a change. And that kind of change required drinks. Lots of them.

 

The waitress arrived and slid his new drink onto the table. “Anything else?”

 

“Yeah. Can you get her another 7 & 7? And - uhh - bring a couple shot glasses and a bottle of this.” Ben tapped the side of his Jack Daniels.

 

**_Two hours and about half the bottle of Jack Daniels later…._ **

 

“Put that drink down, and give me your phone.” Ben pulled out his cell phone. He hooked his arm around her and dragged her even closer. “Smile for the camera.” He took a picture from each camera and handed her phone back to her. “Now, send your picture to your ex, and I’ll send one to mine.” That done, he looked back and at her, mischief in his eyes. “Let’s dance.”

 

**_The Next Morning_ **

 

Rey woke slowly. There was a solid, warm bulk beside her and a heavy arm around her waist. She hadn’t felt this comfortable in a very long time.

 

The events of the previous evening came flooding back. Meeting Ben, drinking lots of bourbon with Ben, leaving with Ben, drinking lots of water when they arrived at her apartment, and then nothing. There was no tell-tale soreness to say they’d done anything except sleep.

 

“You’re thinking too much.”

 

“What?”

 

“You’re thinking too much, too loud. Go back to sleep.” Ben tightened his hand on her waist and tried to pull her closer.

 

“I can’t.” She started trying to wiggle free. “Seriously, I need you to let me go.”

 

“No.” He tightened his arm again.

 

“I have to pee!”

 

Ben opened one eye. “Fine.” He gave in with ill grace and let her get up. She didn’t see him open the other eye and prop up in bed to watch her hurry to the restroom. By the time she returned, he had pulled on his jeans and loosely held his t-shirt in his hand. She stopped, stock-still in the doorway, eyes locked with his. Rey’s phone beeped on the bedside table, distracting them from whatever they were planning to say. She shook her head and scooped it up, face paling at the sight of the screen.

 

“Oh fuck,” she breathed.

 

“What? What is it?” he asked.

 

“Umm - remember how we took pictures last night at the bar?” She looked up. “Yeah, I sent it on to Poe, and he’s threatening to post it on social media.”

 

“Why would he do that?”

 

“I don’t know. But he recognized you.”

 

“Let me hold that phone.” He strode across the room, empty hand extended.

 

“No!” She held it up in a vain, and she recognized it was futile even as she did it, attempt to place the phone out of his reach.

 

“Rey - please.” He held out his hand again.

 

Her mouth twisted. He wouldn’t take it from her easily if she refused. And, to be fair, it was his problem as well as hers. She sighed. “Fine,” and slapped it in his palm. She’d already memorized the message.

 

“Glad to see you’ve moved on from your crush on me. Can’t wait for the announcement to be public - Insta or FB? I know, let’s do both! His mom will love that picture of her son! Leia Organa-Solo’s son, right? Call me.”

 

Kylo - no, his name was Ben - gripped the phone so tightly that Rey thought he might crack it. “That prick. This could wreck my career.” Even if he moved to a desk, they’d want him to be operational. And his face plastered on social media, especially with his real name….

 

His phone buzzed discreetly on the bedside table. Still holding her phone hostage, he strode across the small room and snatched his up to check the message. “Cocksucking son of a bitch, motherfucker…” He let loose a string of profanity that had Rey’s eyebrows headed skyward. She thought she’d heard them all, but he got creative when he got mad. It was her turn to ask what was wrong.

 

“What? What happened?”

 

“Fucking Phasma.”

 

“So?”

 

“So, she’s pissed too. Threatening to do the same as Poe.” He looked at the pair of phones he held as if they were snakes.

 

“Would it be so bad to be seen with me?” Rey asked, voice quiet, eyes bright with unshed tears.

 

“What?” He looked up, distracted. At the sight of her, blinking rapidly, he tossed the phones to the bed, forgotten. “What the fuck? No. No. That’s not the problem.” He walked around the bed and gathered her in his arms, tucked her head against his chest, and rested his hand on her head to keep her there. “The problem is my family.”

 

“They’d have a problem with you having a one-nighter with me?” Her voice was muffled against his bare chest.

 

He laughed, a sharp crack. “No. But you know who my mother is now, don’t you?”

 

“Poe was right, then? She’s the Secretary of State, was the National Security Advisor for the last President?”

 

“That’s her.” A hint of bitterness crept into his voice. “And she’s considering a run for the Oval Office next term.”

 

“But you said this might ruin your career.”

 

“Well, she wants me to get out of Delta, and you know how the teams are. We have to stay away from social media - can’t have our faces plastered all over the ‘net if we’re going to be spies, right?”

 

Rey pushed her head back to look into his face. “And you think she might use this try and get you out and your commanding officers might reprimand you?”

 

He tilted his head, agreeing with her. “I’ve managed to stay out of the news for the most part, but yeah, she could use this as leverage.” His hand slid down to rub her back. “But…,” his voice trailed off. “I’m not so sure that’s a bad thing.”

 

“This doesn’t have to be a big deal. We don’t have to see each other again. All anyone knows is that you kissed and danced with an anonymous girl in a bar. Happens every day in Fayetteville.” Rey tried to step back, out of his reach. “Even if someone recognizes me, as long as no one complains, my C.O. will ignore it. And I’ve never given anyone in the teams a reason to dislike me.” She paused. “I guess maybe except Phasma. She didn’t like me very much from the time she got on the bird two months ago, probably even less so now.”

 

Ben let her go, reluctantly. “I’d like to see you again, actually. Go on a real date.”

 

“Uhh. Ben, I don’t think that’s a great idea.”

 

“Why not?” He looked affronted. “You like me. I know you do. I like you. What could be simpler?”

 

“Are you kidding? I’m an orphan from Jakku, Nevada. You’re practically American royalty! There’s - Why are you laughing?”

 

Ben reached down to pick up his phone, unlocked it, and hit a favorite. A husky voice answered on speaker phone. “Ben, what’s wrong? Why are you calling?”

 

“Hi, mom. I’m here with someone I want you to meet.” He held the phone up and hit Facetime. “You’re looking lovely this morning.”

 

Rey moaned almost inaudibly and shook her head frantically, batting at her unkempt hair and visually searching the room for shirt to put over her bra. She took two giant steps to the dresser and snatched out a t-shirt emblazoned with NSDQ - Night Stalkers Don’t Quit - and yanked it over her head. She could still hear the conversation behind her.

 

“You’re lying. I need my hair dyed, this updo looks like a baboon’s butt, and the stylist wants me to wear these horrible pantsuits. I think I look like - wait - what? Who do you want me to meet?  Have you met someone?”

 

He glanced over and saw Rey frantically combing her fingers through her hair. “I have. She’s pretty amazing.”

 

“Amazing enough for you to leave that horrible job of yours?”

 

“Mom -”

 

“I know, I know. Someone has to do it, it might as well be you. You want to stand on the wall and protect us, blah, blah, blah. But you’re my son. I want you safe.” She paused. “And I want grandbabies.”

 

“Mom -”

 

“Wait - where are you? I don’t recognize that paint color and you wouldn’t have a framed poster from _The Last Jedi_ on your wall. Your favorite Star Wars movie is _Return of the Jedi_ even though you claim it’s _Empire_.”

 

Rey buried her face in her hands. This was so embarrassing.

 

“Mom -”

 

“Ohhhh, you’re at _her_ house.”

 

Rey started giggling. She couldn’t help it. Ben was this huge guy with a dominant personality and his mother was running all over him.

 

“Is that her? Well? What are you waiting on? Turn the phone around - let me see her!” Ben’s eyes met Ray’s over the top of the phone, amusement in his gaze.

 

“Are you ready?” he asked. “Mom, meet Rey, Rey meet my mom.”

 

Rey met the warm brown eyes of the Secretary of State in the relatively small screen of the smartphone and tried not to panic. “Ma’am, uh, Madame Secretary. Lt. Rey Smith of 82nd Airborne Division, Ft. Bragg. It’s an honor to meet you.”

 

Leia waved a hand. “Pfft. None of that. Call me Leia. Now Rey, tell me a bit about yourself. I thought the Night Stalkers were out of Ft. Campbell.”

 

“The Night Stalkers? How? Oh!” Rey glanced down at her worn t-shirt. “It was my first assignment out of flight school. I just transferred here to Bragg about six months ago.”

 

“How are you liking it?”

 

“Uh - well, the weather is great. Very different from Nevada.”

 

“Nevada, huh? A child of the desert then. I bet the South seems very green to you. My family is from Virginia, except Han. He was a scoundrel from Texas.”

 

Rey’s brow wrinkled as she tried to interpret the scoundrel comment, but decided ignoring it was the best call. “Yes, ma’am. I’d never seen so many shades of green in my life until I joined the Army.”

 

They chatted for a few more moments before Ben took over.

 

“So, Mom, Rey and I are currently seeing each other.”

 

Rey and Leia’s eyebrows both headed north.

 

“So I gathered.” Leia paused. “What do you need from me?”

 

“Hopefully nothing. But if someone asks, I just wanted you to be able to say that you knew I was in a relationship with a -” he glanced over at Rey “- beautiful, brave helicopter pilot. She and I met on a mission and very recently become close. You’re thrilled, right?”

  
“Of course I’m thrilled. But why would anyone ask? Your personal life is your own; you don’t even have a Facebook account!”

 

“No, but our mutual exes have threatened to post a picture of us on social media and -”

 

“And that could jeopardize your career and lead to uncomfortable questions about the advisability of a high-ranking government official’s child being in very dangerous places around the world.”

 

He nodded.

 

“Do you want me to take care of this?”

 

“No.” He glanced up at Rey. “I’m going to resign from field duty, take a desk job.”

 

“ _What_?” Leia and Rey gasped in unison.

 

“I’ve been in for eleven years. I think I can take one of desk duty until I get out.” Ben was no longer looking at his mother, but at Rey, eyes heating up. “I just wanted to give you a heads-up so you won’t be shocked if one of these assholes tries to trip you up. I’ve got to go now, Mom.”

 

“Come to see me, Ben! And bring Rey with you!”

 

“Sure thing.” He hit the end button and tossed the phone on the bed beside her discarded phone, never looking away from Rey. She blinked, frozen in place by his unflinching stare. “I like you Rey. I don’t care if the world knows it.”

 

“But, we just met.”

 

“No, we didn’t. We met months ago, and when I saw you last night I knew the time was right.” He walked around the bed to stand in front of her and brushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear. “Tell the truth. Didn’t you think of me just a little bit after that first mission?”

 

She sighed. “Yes.”

 

“If we work out, get serious, I mean, I won’t expect you to quit your job, be a good little Army wife.”

 

“I sure as hell hope not!”

 

“So you’ll go on a date with me tonight?”

 

Her teeth worried her bottom lip as she considered his offer, but really, what was there to consider?

 

“Yes.”

 

“Oh thank God.”

 

He swooped down and their lips met, held.  He threaded his hand through her hair, cupped the back of her head, and he pressed his lips to hers. Rey melted against his chest and wound her arms around him. His kiss was a sweet burn, and she moaned softly when he pulled her even closer, pressing their chests more tightly together.  It was better than any kiss they’d shared the night before. His hands slid down her back, learning her curves, as his tongue swept inside her mouth to tangle with hers. She held onto him tightly, hands caught in his hair. He slipped his hand beneath her shirt to feel her warm, smooth skin and groaned. He pushed her back onto the pillows of her bed and fell forward over her, his leg pressed between her thighs. They didn’t leave the bed until lunch.

 

Meanwhile, on Instagram and Facebook, a picture went up, followed by a video of a rather scandalous kiss on the dance floor. And the Secretary of State’s phone started ringing. Then, the cellphones that Ben had shoved carelessly to the floor started buzzing.

 

Ben and Rey didn’t notice.

 


End file.
